


Biting

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Vampire!Hiccup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Dating a vampire does have its challenges, but Astrid can't deny that  she likes a lot of things about it too.





	Biting

**Day 29… or 30. I lose track. Both are the same ship. It's fine.**

**Ship of the day? Hiccstrid! Yes, there were some hidden away after all.**

**Kinks include mirror sex, biting, with a little overstimulation, praise kink andbody worship…**

**Oh yeah, and Hiccup's a vampire. Probably should mention that. Will contain mentions of blood, but I don't think it rises to blood play? Just… beware if you are incredibly squeamish I guess.**

-HTTYD-

It was almost ridiculous, really. Astrid doubted anybody would understand the appeal. But gods, she could not get enough of it. Sure, she couldn't see him, not in the mirror, but it wasn't as though Astrid didn't know how he looked.

Dark green eyes, flashing red with anger or black with lusting hunger. Dark hair, black in most lights but there was a coppery red that shimmered in the rare times it caught light, hanging over those deep emerald orbs. Icy, pale skin that made her shiver to the touch. A few freckles, which she found intriguing and a little funny. He'd just say they were from before…

And then there was his mouth. Wicked, slightly crooked smile that could set Astrid on fire with just a glance. Gods, he was beautiful. His teeth… at first, nothing would seem off, Astrid supposed. Until one noticed the length of his canine teeth, sharp fangs that his tongue would run across when he was hungry. Those same fangs would skate across her skin, threatening to break it, to drink her dry and leave her behind.

He never did. And Astrid trusted him enough to let him tease her with it, knees weak at the first push of hard against tender throat.

Hands curled around her thighs, pushing Astrid's skirt up. Of course, when they looked in the mirror, the reflective panel only showed her skirt climbing up of its own accord. Something about the heady mix of very solid vampire and invisible reflection made Astrid dizzy, and Hiccup - apparently he occasionally changed names to blend it… Astrid wasn't sure he'd nailed it but she liked it - was generally happy to do whatever made her hot for him.

"So beautiful. I've lived hundreds of years and never seen anybody that comes close."

He barely looked twenty, but this creature was much, much older than Astrid at twenty three. Still, that was when he'd been turned, as a young man. And now here he was, very much frozen in that stretch of time. And his voice was rough against her ear, cold fingers sending fresh pulses of heat through Astrid when he touched her clit through the cotton of her briefs.

Their bodies didn't run the same, she knew by their temperature contrast. By the way Hiccup literally never needed to stop to breathe, and he took full advantage of that, going until Astrid was close to fainting from lack of air.

But still they worked well together, hot on cold, fire and ice… vampire and human. Always proud of being strong, fierce, Astrid knew her body was utterly breakable under his strength but still she trusted him. Hiccup peeled off her shirt, left her shirtless in her reflection, nothing to see but everything to feel as his cold hands landed on her breasts, squeezing the warm, pliant flesh. Her nipples pebbled under his icy touch, darts of sharp, hot pleasure shooting through her when those same cold fingers pinched the swollen buds.

"Look at yourself. Gorgeous, wanton, perfect."

She quivered under his words, breath cool against the flush of her neck. Astrid had seen how her racing pulse affected him, eyes black when her heart pounded, hunger for both body and blood there in his face. His fingers slid up over her jaw, easily able to break her but there was only tenderness there when he turned Astrid's face toward his own, placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

Then he was touching her again, stroking her skin until Astrid was covered in goosebumps, watching her face in the mirror, his invisible touch leaving her shaking, needy, wet. After bowing to such arctic caresses, Astrid doubted the use of a cold shower would ever work to cool her ardour in the future. His frozen skin felt incredibly erotic against her own burning need, fingers dipping into her underwear and Astrid hissed as he finally gave her skin-on-skin touches to her clit.

Her shivers were little to do with his coldness, much more a result of his sharp mind knowing, memorising how best to torment her body so perfectly until Astrid's knees were weak, his fingers soaked with her arousal. Hiccup withdrew them, slid them into his mouth and hummed in pleasure, the sound vibrating against her back as his chest rumbled quietly with it. With little more warning, Astrid felt him tear down her skirt and underwear, leaving her naked, arousal enough to keep her warm even when chilled arms slid around her, cradling Astrid against Hiccup's chest.

"Ready for me love?"

"Gods yes…"

Hiccup smirked against her neck, a teasing nip sending a shudder through Astrid as he ran a hand down her side, gripping her thigh and lifting it into position. Her hard-earned flexibility was very much necessary when with Hiccup, holding herself there as he reached down to unfasten his slim-fit leather trousers, freeing his cock and sending fresh need pulsing through her as she felt him brush against her.

Looking in front of her showed only Astrid balanced a little precariously, nothing of what held her up, nothing of the thick shaft currently sinking into her. Hiccup was often overwhelmed in that moment, the burn of body heat and pure need making Astrid an inviting temptation of heat, something his own body could not make, not since the time when he was bitten and turned.

Something he refused to do to her, no matter how Astrid pleaded. Even when she finally convinced him to bite her, to feed, he would never hit an artery, only veins, the lack of oxygen in those blood cells making them unsuitable to carry the 'virus' that would change her. Damn stubborn vampire.

"May I?"

He always asked. Astrid always said yes.

"Yes."

A deep breath at her neck, inhaling her scent, tongue peeking out to lick wetly there and Astrid definitely heard him chuckle when she squirmed, his hips still rocking into her with lazy thrusts. Not enough, not nearly enough…

"Oh, fuck!"

Something about that icy pain as his fangs pierced her skin was enough to make Astrid break, Hiccup's arms all that held her up as she came with a lusty whimper, swearing and shuddering with aftershock when the vampire began to suck, letting out those animalistic sounds of ecstacy himself when he sated the hunger for Astrid's blood and body all at once.

She could only assume it was some kind of supernatural focus that gave Hiccup the ability to keep fucking her while so distracted, the bizarre image of the mirror showing the wound in her neck, but nothing once her blood left her body. Perhaps Astrid would consider the strangeness of how that worked later, but right now Hiccup was pushing her in to a dizzying spiral of heat and pleasure, the ache of his bite only fuelling her undoing as he snapped slim hips back and forth, left her crying out as he thrust in and out of her soft, warm human body with ease.

Astrid wanted so badly to reach up and grip his head, drive his fangs deeper, make him turn her, change her, bind them properly together, but her body was no longer obeying any thought beyond the rolling waves of sensation, body twisting in expert hands as Hiccup let one hand fall from her hips - one was more than strong enough to hold her still - to come up, toying with her breasts again until Astrid tumbled into that hazy space of a long, drawn out orgasm, each of his deep thrusts and harsh sucks adding more and more until her mind went utterly blank…

Reality found her slowly, soft murmurs against her ear and cool liquid wet on her thigh, Hiccup's arms tight around her as he held her through the mind-bending experience sex with him always was.

"Are you alright?"

"I am awesome."

She kissed him, ignoring the blood on his lips in favour of feeling him crush her to his body, almost too tight, too strong but still Astrid wouldn't have minded being even closer.

"Why do you never want to turn me?"

"Astrid…"

"No, I'm serious. I'm serious about you. I love you, and you're asking me to just accept that you will watch me grow old and die, and leave you all by yourself. Again."

Hiccup sighed, a deep, chilled puff of air feeling wonderful on Astrid's sweaty face.

"It's not… I… you're too young. I can't take your whole life away. Living in the shadows, no more daylight. No more family. Just blood and darkness, this half alive state…"

"And you. I'd have you."

Using her fingers to gently turn his face back before Hiccup could look away, Astrid stretched up, pecked a kiss on blood-stained lips.

"Please?"

Cold hand splaying over her heart, still racing but beginning to slow after earlier, Hiccup fixed her with a penetrating gaze.

"Maybe."

That was more than his steadfast 'no' of the last two years. Astrid had enough time to keep working on it.

-HTTYD-

**Vampire Hiccup done! And in case you hadn't guessed, number 30 will be vampire Astrid. So enjoy this, see you at vampstrid.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Biting 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181913) by [ShipMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress)




End file.
